La musica del angel
by Miau Bane
Summary: ¿Que sucedería si Alec guardara un secreto?¿Qué sucedería si el fuera unos de los conocedores de unos de los secretos de Nueva York mejor guardados? Magnus conoce a Alec pero no se fija en él, pues su mente sigue recordando al maravilloso hombre que conoció en La Ciudad de Cristal. Podra Magnus darse cuenta de la verdadera identidad del hombre que le canta en sueños.
1. Prologo

Prologo

Todo lugar tiene sus secretos, su historia, sus anhelos y fantasmas. Todo lugar hay que aprender a verlo, a sentirlo, a vivirlo. A veces aquel lugar que decías conocer no era mas que una mascara la cual era visible para todos pero su interior solo era visibles por unos pocos, esos pocos eran los grandes afortunados o desafortunados dependiendo del secreto que esconda y del lugar de su procedencia.

La enloquecedora ciudad de Nueva York se podría decir que era la que más secretos escondía para los cuales su mascara no servía. Los ciudadanos de esa frenética ciudad conocían muchos de esos secretos pero casi ninguno llegaba a conocer todos los secretos que las fachadas de New York decían a gritos. Mafias, trafico de objetos antiguos, de drogas, de animales exóticos, peleas, policías corruptos..., y lo único que a estos ciudadanos les interesaba era nada más y nada menos que una historia contada en susurros, una leyenda de corta vida, un rumor de la calle.

Porqué pocos no habían escuchado ese rumor, porque todos conocían la historia y habían servido para propagarla. Pero solo algunos lo habían vivido en sus carnes y habían comprobados maravillados lo que todos los rumores de ese lugar contaban y decían.

Mas todo el mundo sabia que los rumores que se decían de ese lugar eran ciertos, La Ciudad de Cristal. Los rumores de este lugar eran muchos, algunos errados por el paso del tiempo, pero todos guardaban algunos elementos que no habían sido cambiado por el boca a boca. Estos elementos eran como el echo de que todos creían que era una verdadera ciudad de cristal bajo el asfalto de Nueva York, algo bastante lejos de la realidad. Se decía que allí podrías encontrar de todo, pero que había reglas muy estrictas que impedían cualquier actividad delictiva, y allí no se hacia ninguna pregunta, daba igual quien eres o cuanto tienes, las reglas jerárquicas de aquel lugar eran diferentes. Según lo que decían los rumores, todo se basaba en ti, las habilidades que tienes en cierto campo son los que te hacen estar más arriba o más abajo en la pirámide jerárquica de La Ciudad de Cristal.

Otro elemento no errado de esas habladurías era el hecho de como se entraba en ese mundo, la única posibilidad de entrar era que un miembro de la ciudad te invitara a ir más no todos tenia ese derecho y solo podían invitar a un número de personas reducido.

Este, el mayor secreto de Nueva York y al único que nadie ha podido hallar respuestas pues una vez dentro un juramento te impedía divulgar lo que hallas visto u oído allí.

Por lo tanto presta atención ahora si sigues con esto no puedes divulgar nada de lo que veas, leas u ollas pues aquí yo presente soy uno de los ciudadanos que te llevara a conocer La Ciudad de Cristal.

Estas seguro de seguir, quieres conocer los secretos que mi mundo esconde, quieres saber que es en realidad La Ciudad de Cristal. Pero como todo esto conlleva un precio, una ves descubras el secreto no podrás hablar de ello, tendrás que ayudar a proteger el secreto y una vez dentro ya no podrás salir, pues en La Ciudad de Cristal todo es eterno y nadie infringe las normas dictadas para proteger el mundo de las sombras.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo uno: Dios me ama**

Un insistente ruido se había empeñado en no dejarme seguir durmiendo. Mi cuerpo estaba agotado y yo no quería enfrentarme a lo que el día de hoy representaba. Ya cansado del insufrible ruido del despertador estire mi brazo derecho para apagarlo todavía sin abrir los ojos. Pero tenia que hacerlo y lo sabia no podía darme el lujo de llegar tarde al primer día de clase a mi nuevo instituto. Al fin abrí los ojos y estire mi cuerpo todavía tirado sobre el colchón de mi cama. Un adorable gruñido sonó como protesta por el movimiento de mi cuerpo de parte de mi adorable gatito.

_Tú tampoco tienes ganas de despertarte verdad, Presidente_ dije rascándole entre las orejas_Te prometo que esta noche te doy de cenar salmón por haberte despertado, ¿vale?_ Presidente ante mi oferta movió el rabo felizmente, cualquiera diría que me entiende de verdad.

Sabiendo de que me era imposible librarme de ir al instituto, aparte a Presidente Miau de mi pecho y lo deje sobre el colchón, me levante y me dirigí descalzo al cuarto de baño, tendría que darme una ducha antes de irme o me quedaría dormido antes de llegar.

Ya duchado y con una toalla amarrada a mi cintura me encamine a mi vestidor y empecé a hurgar en la ropa que allí había. No debía ir tan estrafalario y lleno de color como siempre pues no quería que se hicieran una mala imagen de mi, aunque tampoco pensaba ir vestido de cualquiera forma.

Al fin halle lo que estaba buscando unos simples pantalones de cuero negro y ahora a buscar alguna prenda para taparme el torso. Después de rebuscar en barrios cajones encontré una camiseta con cuello de pico de manca tres cuartas bastante ceñida de un azul eléctrico cuyo color hacia juego con los mechones de mi pelo. Me vestí rápidamente y me puse unas botas negras y una cadena plateada en mi cuello, fui de nuevo al cuarto de baño y delinee mis ojos ligeramente rasgados con negro me peine un poco mi pelo negro y azul y lo di como un caso perdido lo tenia demasiado largo ya sobrepasaba mi barbilla por lo cual no aguantaba la forma que le daba. Ya cansado me eche el flequillo hacia atrás y salí velozmente de mi cuarto cogí mi chaqueta de cuero negra y mi mochila bandolera azul y me fui a toda prisa pues había mirado el reloj y faltaba diez minutos para que comenzara las clases.

Iba medio corriendo hacia el instituto y justo cuando cruzaba la puerta de este a toda prisa pude escuchar como sonaba la campana que daba comienzo a las clases. Me fui al tablón de la secretaria, según lo que mi padre me había dicho allí se encontraba las listas con los nombres de los estudiantes que estaban en cada aula. Busque mi nombre rápidamente y cuando iba leyendo la segunda lista lo encontré estaba en el grupo B del ultimo año. Feliz por conocer mi clase me dispuse a ir al aula al cual pertenecía y ahí me di cuenta de la cantidad de alumnos que estaban mirando las listas, tan ensimismado estaba buscando mi nombre que ni siquiera me había fijado de toda la muchedumbre.

Había conseguido salir de el agrupamiento y ahora me preparaba mentalmente para subir a la tercera planta donde residía mi aula. Soltando un suspiro de cansando emprendí mi escalada hasta la tercera planta. Ya arriba y muy cansado busque mi aula la cual era la numero 72, después de pasar dos puertas la encontré, era la tercer puerta a la izquierda.

Al entrar pude comprobar que era un aula bastante grande, junto a la puerta estaba la pizarra y la mesa del profesor y delante de estos estaban tres filas de bancas dobles donde ahora estaban sentados algunos de mis compañeros sobre las mesas charlando animadamente. Pase de largo los grupitos que charlaban y me fui a sentar a la ultima mesa junto a la ventana, deje mi mochila sobre la mesa y me senté en la silla. Mire hacia delante y pude comprobar que algunos de los allí presentes se me habían quedado mirando, supongo que el plan de pasar desapercibido no ha funcionado.

Se escucharon una serie de golpes sobre la pizarra y todo los alumnos se sentaron debidamente en la silla. Al sentarse mis compañeros pude ver al profesor, era alto con el pelo canoso hacia atrás y vestía de una forma antigua y formal.

_Bienvenidos alumnos a un año más y posiblemente el ultimo_dijo con voz grabe_ Para aquellos que no me conozcáis mi nombre es Hodge Starkweather y seré su tutor y profesor..._ no pudo seguir pues fue interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta al abrirse.

_¿Se puede?_dijo una tímida voz tan bajo que me consto escucharla.

El chico que se encontraba en la puerta debía medir un par de centímetros menos que yo. Era bastante pálido detrás de la ropa holgada, vieja y negra que llevaba. Tenia el pelo negro y bastante largo y desordenado ,después yo me quejaba de mi pelo . Y al levantar la cabeza para mirar al profesor pude comprobar que llevaba unas gafas de montura negra las cuales eran un poco grandes.

_Lightwood,_sonrío el profesor_ un honor tenerte en mi tutoría, pasa Alexander, tranquilo se como pueden llegar a ser tus hermanos.

_Gracias, profesor_dijo con otro susurro

_Bien, continuemos la clase por favor tome asiento Alexander_

El chico llamado Alexander inspecciono la clase para buscar un asiento libre el cual se encontraba junto a mi. Agachando la mirada se encamino hacia el fondo de la clase, al llegar retiro la silla de la mesa provocando un gran estruendo y que todos dirigieran su mirada hacia él. Agacho su mirada y se sentó, todos devolvieron su atención al profesor.

_Bien clase, este año va a ser un poco diferente que el anterior, aunque creo que ya lo habéis escuchados_

_ Si, yo lo he escuchado, van a hacer en el centro concurso y exposiciones_ salto alegremente uno de mis compañeros situado dos filas delante mía.

_ Exacto Señor Face, pero eso no es todo, todos los alumnos tiene que participar pues el centro realizara toda las exposiciones y concursos en una semana de puertas abiertas.

_ ¿Cómo exactamente tenemos que colaborar?_ dijo una chica

_ Veréis durante los mese previos a la semana abierta del centro cada alumno elijara uno o más habilidades, hobit, para después en esa semana exponer el trabajo realizado. Por ejemplo si uno de ustedes os gusta cantar pues os apuntáis a las clases de musica, si pintáis podéis formar parte de la exposición que se realizara. En cada disciplina se harán un concurso y los ganadores de las disciplinas realizadas encima de un escenario, realizaran el ultimo día un espectáculo que se realizara por la tarde noche.

Todos empezaron a murmuran algunos excitados por la noticia y otros refunfuñaban por la estupidez que había programado la directora.

_ Bien clase, durante esta semana se dará la información de cada habilidad y al final de la semana todos deberéis elegir por lo menos uno de ellas_ dijo el profesor.

Y mi mente empezó a fantasear con la idea podría apuntarme a dibujo y exponer mi arte, por el momento el nuevo instituto me estaba gustando. Un bufido disconforme se escucho a mi lado, gire mi cabeza para comprobar quien era y entonces me fije que quien había bufado enfadado había sido Alexander, el chico que se sentaba junto a mi, tenia el ceño fruncido y garabateaba en su libre malhumorado.

_ Eh, ¿qué te pasa?_ le pregunte.

_¿Qué quieres?_ Dijo, mirándome de reojo.

_ Te preguntaba por qué estas refunfuñando_ dije mirándole a la cara_ por lo visto no te a sentado bien la noticia.

_ Si, la verdad no me ha sentado bien el hecho de que tengo que exponer una habilidad que no poseo_ gruño.

_ Seguro que algo sabes hacer_ le respondí.

_ Si hay un concurso de estudiar seguro que gano_ dijo con ironía dando por finalizado la charla.

Las horas pasaron y se hizo la hora de la comida, lentamente me dirigí hacia el comedor y fui pensando en como seria las clases de arte seria interesante el ver como todos exponían una habilidad y tenia cierta curiosidad con saber que haría Alexander con su nulo talento. Entre divagaciones no me di cuenta cuando llegue al comedor mire a todos lados y suspire, no había hablado con mucha gente por lo cual no podía sentarme en ninguna mesa pero tampoco quería sentarme solo como un marginado, así que me quede divagando en que hacer en la puerta.

_ Sabes parado ahí con la vista perdida solo te hace quedar como loco_ dijo una voz a mi espalda.

Me gire y pude comprobar quien era, era el mismo chaval que había interrumpido al profesor en la primera hora. Era delgado y ligeramente bronceado tenia como diez centímetros menos que yo y su pelo caía en cascada hasta su barbilla con las puntas mirando en diferentes direcciones de un extraño color blanco y tenia los ojos de un azul oscuro que se podría confundir con el color negro.

_ Lo sigues pareciendo, me llamo Malcolm Face estamos juntos en clase_ extendí su mano como saludo

_ Soy Magnus Bane_ sonreí y le estreche la mano.

_ Venga vamos a comer tengo hambre_ se dirigió a la fila para coger la comida pero al darse cuenta que no lo seguía paro y se giro_ Vienes, Magnus.

_ Si claro_respondí.

Me encamine haca él y estuvimos hablando de estupideces hasta que recogimos nuestras bandejas de comida y nos dirigimos a una mesa la cual estaba ocupada por una chica de piel un poco menos tostada que la mía y tenia un extenso pelo largo totalmente lacio el cual era del mismo color que él de Malcolm pero sus puntas estaban pintadas de azul y al levantar la vista pude comprobar que tenia los mismos ojos también de Malcolm.

_ Hola, bonito pelo_ dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

_Gracias_dije riendo_ Soy Magnus Bane_ me presente sonriendo le.

_ Catarina Loss, sienta te no muerdo_ dijo riéndose_ bueno no siempre.

Me senté pero tras el ultimo comentario no pude evitar reír bastante alto. Malcolm se sentó entre medio de Catarina y yo y ahí me pude dar cuenta del increíble parecido de los dos. Me los quede mirando. Y Malcolm levanto una ceja como pregunta silenciosa de que hacia.

_ ¿Sois hermanos o algo así?_ pregunte bastante intrigado.

Los dos se miraron entre ellos y empezaron a reír. Catarina dirigió su mirada a mi y me sonrío.

_ Nunca se habían dado cuenta tan rápido de que teníamos lazos sanguíneos compartidos_

_ Es verdad Cat nunca nos lo habían preguntado tan rápido_ le dijo Malcolm a Catarina_ Somos primos, aunque prácticamente hermanos nos criamos juntos.

_ Sois iguales_

_ Ya_ dijo riendo Catarina_ ¿Y di nos Magnus, de donde vienes?_

Y empecé a narrar mi vida y a preguntarle por las suyas. La verdad no estaba nada mal este lugar, Malcolm y Catarina eran unos encantos, la escuela era increíble y este año con lo de la semana de puertas abiertas seria un ajetreo pero seria divertidísimo.

Estaba feliz, iba a ser una año entretenido, podría exponer mis trabajos, viviría en un loft de Brooklyn con la compañía de mi gato Presidente Miau y me había hecho amigo de dos primos bastante traviesos que le encantaban hacer bromas e ir de fiesta.

Si Dios existe tengo que ser su favorito.

 _ **Gracias por leer mi historia y disculpa por las faltas de ortografía que se me habrán pasado corregir. Hasta el próximo capitulo.**_


End file.
